


Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eren is a mess, Levi Just Wants Peace, M/M, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to show his man he loves him, so he decides to surprise Levi. It all goes a bit wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



Rushing around in the kitchen, Eren kept a close eye on bubbling pots and sorted items with a mild panic. The surprise had to be ready soon, Levi would return from work in about fifteen minutes and he still had so much to do. Checking the oven, he figured there was a bit of time left so ran out to get everything in place. The table was set, champagne on ice in the centre, elegant placings laying sublimely against the surface - his lover's best china. Why he had 'best china' was still a mystery, but surely this occasion called for it.

Slipping into the bedroom, the brunette ensured his appearance was immaculate, hair nicely spiked in his usual just-got-out-of-bed style, shirt tight but not too obvious, top buttons undone to reveal a flash of his chest, denims pulled up to show off his backside. Perfect. Rummaging in the wardrobe, he pulled out the flowers and card he had stashed in here carefully yesterday, keeping them hidden under a light blanket so as not to ruin the blooms. Awesome. Delivering them to the table, he made the centre piece and fiddled with stems, arranging them just exactly so.

Back in the other room, he scattered rose petals on the pristine bed, hoping it would look as good to Levi as it did to him, a show of love and care. All of this took precision but he'd taken his eye off the time earlier, got caught up in a video game and lost all sense of temporal movements, so now he was flapping around, adding finishing touches that really could have been done ages ago. Not to worry, mused Eren. It's going to be great.

Ten minutes away, the pale and exhausted doctor got into a cab, ready to get home and put his feet up, relax with his man and cuddle up on the sofa. That was all he wanted, something he'd been visualising for hours and it would become reality soon. Taking out his phone, a message was sent to Little Shit advising him that he would be back soon and to slip into something more comfortable. Smirking at his own quip, he put the device away and sighed. Not long now and he would be in peaceful tranquillity.

Eren didn't see the text until eight minutes later, grinning at the suggestive comment and reaching over to pick up the bottle of bubbly liquid, ready to open it to greet his man with a taste of decadence. Strawberries were already in the glasses, all he had to do was uncork and pour. Easier said than done, he grumbled internally as it was harder than expected to get the damn thing out. How did people do it again? Ah yes, shake it. He'd seen that on the television, victorious Formula One drivers who most certainly didn't have trouble getting to their prize.

Levi's cab pulled up outside and he took a deep breath, weary legs managing to deliver him into the building, steps taken slowly and with effort.

Oh shit. Oh god no, please no? Eren was dripping head to toe in expensive alcohol, the cork having ricocheted off the ceiling and smashed straight through the flowers, landing on one of the dinner plates which was now a mess of shards and pieces of the massacred bouquet. Fuck fuck fuck, what am I going to do?!

The last flight of stairs was reached and Levi pulled himself up by the handrail, assisting with his ascent. He could almost feel his body unwinding, might even run a bath to soak in, he thought. That'll be nice.

A constant beeping shot through Eren's ears, whining noise making him turn with dread to face the kitchen door as he saw wisps of smoke curling from underneath. No! Not that too?! Bowling in, he pulled the oven open, heat blowing out burnt air and practically melting his brows off as he removed the tray of what would now be considered charcoal lumps. Shit. At least the…no. Of course not. The pan had boiled over and food was spilt across the glass hob, staining and sticking to the surface as it was constantly cooked even more.

It was at that very moment that Levi opened the front door, stock still in the entryway as his steely glare surveyed the scene. Puddle on the floor. Flowers that looked like someone had chewed them. Dent in the ceiling. Broken china. Smoke alarm ringing. Smell of death. And then it was all topped off by Eren being revealed at the threshold to the kitchen, blackened pieces of something once edible on a baking sheet, eyebrows distinctly sparser than before and face dusted with soot. The brunette grinned sheepishly, tilting his head and shrugging. Despite the chaos and the wish for a quiet night in, the pale man couldn't help but smile. Why would he expect nothing less from this tornado of a guy? It added to his boyish charm, something that made him love Eren that little bit more than before.

Biting his lip, the younger man did all he could think of and winked, attempting to keep the theme of the evening alive.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Levi…"


End file.
